The heiress and the prince
by Klaroline Mikaelson
Summary: The Mikaelsons are the ruling family of England, heiress Caroline Salvatore and Prince Klaus are tabloid gold and coined the wild children but that's only a show.
1. The heiress is back

**There is smut and drug use in this so this is your warning of you don't want to read it, this is not the story for you.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own tvd or the royals**

 **Xxx**

Klaus Mikaelson fourth in line for the throne and second prince of England also England's most popular playboy was walking to his bedroom with his bodyguard Tyler Lockwood behind him he opens his bedroom doors and sitting on his bed is his best friend/secret girlfriend Caroline Salvatore wearing a silver corset with black lace at the top and a pair of skinny jeans and black knee high boots smiling at him. " Did you miss me?"

Klaus smiles and tells his bodyguard who is pointing his gun at Caroline to leave " But sir."

Klaus turns around " Tyler I'm not in any danger in bedroom."

Tyler still won't move " But sir this woman could be dangerous I haven't run a background check on her."

Caroline gets up and goes over to her best friend/secret boyfriend " So your the new bodyguard I liked the last one much better. Let's make this extremely easy I'm Caroline Salvatore heiress to the Diamond cartel so there's your background check now get out."

Tyler was checking her out and focusing on her breasts the entire time she was talking " And stop checking me out."

Klaus has only had this bodyguard a couple of days and if he keeps acting this away around Caroline's he's going to be looking for a new bodyguard. " You heard the heiress get out."

Tyler checks Caroline out one more time and leaves to do a background check on Caroline. As soon as the doors close Klaus turns around and starts kissing Caroline running his hands threw her hair " I missed you my love."

Caroline putting her arms around his neck " I missed you too Nik."

Klaus throws Caroline on the bed " When did you get back?"

Caroline and her brothers have been on a yacht for the last month partying with there other friend Enzo. They also had a few appearances they needed to go to. " Couple hours ago your the first one I saw I haven't seen the others yet but I did leave Bekah a gift outside her door."

Klaus looks down at her "What did you leave her?"

Caroline smirks up at him " The greatest gift ever my brother Stefan."

Klaus lowers his head into her neck and laughs " You got her her boyfriend."

Caroline playing with the buttons of klaus shirt " It's more like I returned her boyfriend to her."

She pulls his shirt off and Klaus is getting Caroline's corset off when his bedroom doors open he groans " Go away."

Klaus rolls off Caroline and looks at the intruder Standing in his doorway " Go away Katherine."

Katherine ignores him and walks closer to the bed " I saw Damon and knew your were here why didn't you tell me."

Caroline and Katherine have been best friends since they were born Caroline gets off the bed and hugs Katherine " I had to see Nik first so tell me what has been happening here."

Katherine reveals her left hand and and Caroline squeals " Oh my god he proposed when I want all the details we need to celebrate."

Klaus still laying on the bed feels ignored " Ladies."

Both women turn back to him "Yes."

Klaus gestures towards him and Caroline " We were in the middle of something."

 **Xxx**

Tyler had gone back up to the head of security office when he sees his bosses niece coming out of her bedroom " Hey Tyler wait your supposed to be protecting Klaus is something wrong he is hurt?"

Cami has been living with her uncle Kieran for a couple months now and she has fallen in love with prince Klaus. Tyler looks over at the blonde " He's fine there was a hot blonde woman in his bedroom and told me to leave."

Kieran looks over from his desk " Did the woman tell you her name?"

Tyler looks over at his boss " Caroline Salvatore."

Kieran nods "Ms. Salvatore I was wondering when she would be back."

Cami rushes down the stairs to see Klaus and instead finds Klaus with his hand around Caroline, Katherine with her fiancé Elijah, Kol with his girlfriend Davina, Rebekah with her boyfriend Stefan and Damon all dressed in party clothes leaving the palace.

 **Xxx**

They arrive at a club and get to the VIP room " To Katherine and Elijah future king and queen of England."

They all clink glasses and have fun drinking and dancing. At one point the girls got on top of the table and started dancing. The couples dance on the floor. People looking at them because of there titles but there just acting like normal people having fun.

Hours later they return to the palace.

 **Xxx**

Klaus bringing Caroline back to his room " Nik I'm hungry I'll see you in your room in a couple minutes."

Caroline stumbles a little to the kitchen and finds some angel food cake. While she's eating the king Mikael Mikaelson comes down for a drink. " Caroline I heard you were back."

Caroline picks up a fork full of cake " Got in yesterday Mikael."

Mikael has the know the heiress since she was seven and started living at the palace with her brothers because her family had business in Russia." It's King Mikael and that cake was supposed to go to a nursing home."

Caroline does consider Mikael like a father figure she smiles up at him " Well its delicious and I've been calling you just Mikael since I was seven why stop now."

Caroline gets up to leave with a second plate of angel food cake " Is that for Niklaus?"

Caroline turns around in the doorway "Yes it soaks up the alcohol so he's not hungover in the morning."

Mikael looks at the other half of the cake " In a honestly it's good to have you back."

Caroline smiles at him " It's good to be home King Mikael."

 **Xxx**

Caroline is walking back to Klaus room and feels a presence behind her she whirls around and pins Cami to the wall " Why are you following me I sensed you right outside the kitchen I saw you when we were leaving."

Cami takes a breath " You took something of mine."

Caroline looks confused then everything clicks " I see you love Klaus how did you even get in the palace they have guards to keep out people like you."

Cami struggles to get free but Caroline works out so she's strong " My uncles the head of security I live upstairs with him."

Caroline gets about an inch from her face " Now that you live in the palace there's some things to know Klaus is mine you want to go to war over him fine by me but just remember this I'm an heiress your just the niece of security who do you think going to win."

 **Xxx**

When Caroline gets back to Klaus room she leans against the door and Klaus is laying on the bed in his boxers " What's wrong love?"

Caroline coming over to the bed " I just met the head of security's niece she said I took something from her."

Klaus coming to the end of the bed gets on his knees and starts peppering her neck with kisses " Yes her annoying git that one she keeps professing her life to me every time I turn her down."

Klaus has been unlacing Caroline corset while kissing her neck "Now let's finish what we started earlier."

Caroline puts her arms around his neck while her corset falls to the ground " I'm pretty worked up about that git professing her love to you. Think you can help relax me."

Klaus smirks at her "Then I should get started it might hours to get you relaxed."

Klaus puts his hands around her waist and falls backwards on his bed with her tumbling on top of him giggling. He quickly turns them over so he on top. He starts kissing her while palming her breasts. He moves down her body leaving a trail of kisses on her jaw, neck, in the middle of her breasts and stomach.

He stops at the waist line of her jeans. He locks eyes with her and and moves his mouth to the button hole and uses his mouth to unbutton her jeans. Caroline smiles at him and lifts her hip and he gets her jeans off the rest off the way taking her thong with it. He throws them on the floor and gets back on top her of and whispers in her ear " Where are you most tense my love?"

Caroline pushes his head down her body " Right there you better take your time I can feel it tightening your highness."

Klaus smirks at her " You naughty heiress."

Caroline caress his face " Is there any other kind?"

Klaus peppers her inner thigh with kisses he stops when he gets to her core. He swirls his tongue in her folds. Caroline moans and runs her hands through his hair. He gets her really wet then replaces his tongue for his fingers he rubs her clit hard and fast and after a couple minutes she cums all over his fingers.

He moves his fingers up to his mouth when Caroline stops him and brings them to her mouth and sucks his fingers dry. He climbs back up to her and kisses her and can taste herself in her mouth it's making him harder.

" I need more I'm still tense."

Klaus kisses her again " That was just a warmup love."

Caroline flips them and finds what she wants most and runs her hand up and down his cock a couple times getting him harder than he already was. Klaus moans the sensation of her touching him. Caroline slides down on him and starts moving her hips. Klaus hands go to her hips to help her. Caroline bends down so her beasts are touching his pecks and kisses him. She rocks her hips from side to side. Klaus sits up and puts one of Caroline's breasts in his mouth and sucks while he massages the other one. She reaches down and rubs her clit and a couple minute she cums. She rides him threw it and he cums too.

He flips them over so he's on top and he taps the tip of his cock on her folds and runs it up and down her slit a couple times getting all the juices from them on him. Caroline is moaning in pleasure before he puts all of him in. Caroline pulls him down and kisses him passionately. He kisses her back with just as much energy as she has. He thrusts into her again. Caroline lifts her hips to meet his every thrust and puts her legs around his waist. She cums for a third time and seconds later he cums too.

Klaus pulls out of her and turns her around so she's kneeling on her knees and he's behind her and slides his cock into her core. Caroline leans back into his chest puts her hand behind his head and roll her hips while he thrusts. She arches her chest forward. Klaus kisses her shoulders. Whispering how beautiful she is in her ear. He leans down with one hand and rubs her clit. She cums hard. She still rolling her hips when he cums just as hard as she did.

Klaus pulls out runs his cock up her slit getting it even more coated in there juices and looks down at her " I would hate to go to bed with a dirty cock would you want to clean it for me?"

Caroline smiles up at him " Well we can't have you getting the blankets dirty now can we but you see I'm dirty too so I'll clean you if you clean me."

Klaus smirks down at her " You kill me love."

Caroline leans up " You kill me too."

Klaus lays on his back while Caroline crawls down his body she licks him from the base up. While he swirls his tongue in her folds. She covers all of him with her mouth and snake her teeth across his length. She hears him groan in to her core. It sends chills up her spine. Once they are clean. Caroline crawls back up him and cuddles into his side and kisses him " I love you."

Klaus pulling the blankets over them kisses her too " I love you too."

 **Xxx**

Esther and her two secretaries knock on the door. When there's no answer they walk into the room. Ayana pulls back the curtains letting the sunlight hit the sleeping blonde couple in bed. Klaus is on his back and Caroline was curled up next to him. He puts a hand up to try to block the sun. " What is going on?"

Esther looks at her son and Caroline. " Rise and shine my son we have a big day we are meeting the people today there are already crowds forming in front of the palace then we have a garden party. But first you need to see today's front page Alaric."

Ayana and Alaric have been the queens secretaries for many years now. Alaric hold up a newspaper and on the front page is Klaus and Caroline grinding on each other last night in the club. With the caption "England's wild children are back the heiress and the prince dancing last night."

Klaus sits up and rubs his eyes and looks at the photo " They couldn't of chosen a more flattering picture it's looks like we're having sex right there in the club. We have more grace to wait until we get back to the palace. And I'll pass on the garden party there's more exciting things going on in this bedroom."

Caroline has her head buried in her pillow stretches " Mmm I hope you mean me."

Klaus looks down at her naked back and rubs it " The one and only."

Caroline smiles and kisses his hip. Esther looks at the two " Niklaus your presence is mandatory. You will be there."

Esther leaves with her secretaries behind her.

 **Xxx**

Klaus slides back down in bed and kisses Caroline shoulder " Sometimes I think Finn has it easier give up the monarchy live normal lives just him and Sage. Then I look around this room and where I live. I have access to all the alcohol and drugs I could ever need. Plus I never need to pay for anything and then realize I have the better life."

Caroline turns to face him " One of the appearances my brothers and I had to do our father came to and asked us how we turned out like this. Apparently our father doesn't like the yachting, the parties, the alcohol, the drugs which is only the occasional bong, his children always ending up on page six."

Klaus leans over and kisses her " See that what makes us perfect for each other you being an heiress you understand my life as a prince and I understand your heiress life. "

Caroline gets on top of him and kisses him " I love you."

Klaus moves a piece of hair behind her ear " I love you too."

 **Xxx**

Before Rebekah started dating Stefan last year she had a short romance with Klaus' last bodyguard Marcel but he just couldn't understand her life so she broke up with him and started dating Stefan who understands and accepts Rebekah for who she is a princess who likes to party. Marcel shortly quit after that he had feeling for Rebekah but couldn't understand her lifestyle seeing her with Stefan hurt. Klaus liked Marcel as his bodyguard he was a friend.

 **Xxx**

Esther looking at the only child in the room her thirteen year old Henrik " Where are your siblings?"

Henrik doesn't look up at his mom and shrugs and continues to play on his iPad.

A couple minutes later the older siblings and Damon coming walking into the room. The guys in suits while Katherine is in short leather cleavage bearing dress, Rebekah has a sleeveless short metallic purple flared dress on. Davina is in a black lace dress while Caroline is in a short white sleeveless printed flared dress with Jimmy Choo cut out boots. Freya comes in a last sleeveless black studded dress with her husband lord Lucien they have been married for six years.

Esther looks at her children and there significant others. " As you all know it is a once in a lifetime opportunity for the public to actually meet us instead of just see us walking out of places or dreaming what it's like to be them. Now remember to be regal and respectful. So Kol remember don't talk to anyone we don't need another incident. Rebekah don't mention there clothes. Niklaus don't flirt with anyone, Freya and Elijah make sure your siblings behave, and Henrik please pay attention and get off your iPad and don't go on your phone when we are meeting the people."

A couple months ago Esther took Kol and Rebekah on a promotional campaign get to meet the locals in other parts of England instead of the ones that are always outside the gates. It was going great until this one stop where Kol was talking to this woman and mistook her for being pregnant she wasn't. Rebekah just accidentally told people there clothes were ugly. When they got back on the plane Esther yelled at them.

Esther's not done " Now ladies does anyone want to change I spent a lot of time making us look presentable to the people and you destroy it with your outfits."

When nobody moves Esther moves over to the drink table it's going to be a long day she needs a drink. " Fine lets go meet the people."

 **Xxx**

There are three rows of thousands of people waiting outside the palace just waiting to meet the royal family. The family is standing on outside the palace looking like the perfect family when in reality there more screwed up then anybody in theses crowds.

Mikael and Esther who dragged Henrik down with them go down one crowd of people. Klaus turns to Caroline " My love mother never said we couldn't put on a show for these people."

Caroline gets a devious smile on her face " What are you thinking in that sexy head of yours?"

Klaus grabs her by the waist bringing her closer to him. " This."

Kol looks over at his girlfriend Davina " What do you say darling want to get up to no good?"

Davina smiles up at him they have been dating for three years " What do you have in mind."

Kol takes her hand " Follow me."

 **Xxx**

Damon goes down the second isle he takes a bottle of bourbon one of the people are holding out and starts drinking it. While Freya and Elijah look at each other and walk down the third isle with Katherine and Lucien.

Halfway down her row Esther turns around hoping and praying that her children are doing what there told. There not she sees Klaus kissing Caroline and Caroline as close as possible to Klaus, Kol and Davina crowd surfing. Kol's body guard Josh jumping into the crowd after them, and Rebekah and Stefan posing for pictures. She doesn't see Freya or Elijah trying to stop any of them.

 **Xxx**

After the meet and greet Esther drags her children away from the party to talk with them " I am absolutely appalled by your behavior all of you. Kol dragging Davina into that crowd with you was very dangerous not only to yourself but to Davina, and to your bodyguard who went after you. Anyone in that crowd could of hurt you."

"Niklaus your little performance with Caroline was totally inappropriate. Caroline you looked like you were two seconds away from giving all of England a strip tease."

"Rebekah just because there are cameras doesn't mean there for you. And last but not least Freya and Elijah you were supposed to keep track of her siblings make sure they went down the rows but when I looked back I didn't see you anywhere. The only one who did what they were told was Henrik and that's only because I took his phone so he wouldn't use it."

Esther is waiting for her children to say something and Henrik goes first " Can I have my phone back now?"

Esther turns to look at her youngest son " No I want you to be social and aware today you can have it back after everyone is gone."

Henrik crosses his arms and slouches in a chair. Mad his mom won't give his phone back he didn't do anything and yet he got his phone taken away before they left the living room.

It's Klaus who speaks next " I thought it was time to tell the world that Caroline and I are dating we've hid it from them for almost five years and we couldn't of though of a better way to tell them."

Esther was trying to hold back telling Henrik to sit up klaus spoke. " If you wanted to tell the people there are other ways you could of held a press conference anything that was less inappropriate."

Caroline looks over at Esther " Esther I'm sorry I love how you have taken me and my brothers and raised us. And I love your son so much that sometimes I loose control around him."

Esther nods " Apology accepted Caroline you are and will always be a part of the family you and your brothers."

Kol speaks next " Both Davina and I are fine so is Josh he's still standing. Nobody tried to hurt us crowd surfing they were extremely handsy. We're they handsy with you too darling?"

Davina looks up at Kol she was fixing her dress " They were handsy with me some guy tried to stick his hand up my dress I slapped his hand away."

Kol outraged by this nobody touches his girlfriend " Show me who, Who stuck his hand up your dress I will have him banned from England and killed."

Esther looks at her son and his girlfriend Esther likes all her children's significant others. " Kol you can't ban people and you can't kill him."

Kol looks at his mother anger radiating off him " Why can't I we live in a monarchy not America where it's a democracy. The royal family in this case our family says you are to die you die. He disrespected Davina he dies."

Esther rubs the bridge of her nose trying to explain this to her son " You are the third reigning prince of England. There is a order now I'm not saying we will not take care of this man I'm saying we won't have him killed or banned from this country will have him banned from these grounds."

They all return to the party the man that tried to slip his hand up Davina's dress he was arrest and escorted out also banned from the grounds of the palace. The rest of the family mingle with the guests hours later the party has ended Henrik got his phone back they all had dinner and went to their rooms.

 **Xxx**

Klaus is sitting in his couch with Caroline he's lightening his Bong he takes a couple hits and passes it to Caroline who takes a couple hits too and lays her head on his shoulder. " Our lives are so messed up."

Klaus puts the bong on the table and starts running his fingers. " Yeah but if we had normal lives it wouldn't be as exciting."

Caroline snuggles into his side " I wouldn't change out lives for anything there messed up and crazy but it wouldn't be nearly as much fun if we weren't an heiress and prince I have people coming up to me in the street saying I want to be just like you."

Klaus reaches for there drinks and hands Caroline her glass of bourbon " To the heiress and the prince."

Caroline clinks her glass with his " To the heiress and the prince."

They finish there drinks and Klaus picks Caroline up and puts her over his shoulder " Nik."

" Time for bed my love."


	2. aftermath

**Disclaimer: I don't own tvd**

 **Xxx**

Caroline rolls over from snuggling with Klaus and feels someone watching her. She's become accustom to the feeling living the life she leads but she doesn't like it when she's asleep and a little bit hungover from last night. She cracks an eye open and sees two five year olds looking at her a blonde and a brunette. " Hi."

Caroline squints at the five year olds "Hello."

" Are you a princess?"

" I'm an heiress." She points to Klaus asleep next to her " He's a prince. Princesses are down the hall go wake them up."

"What's an heiress?"

"Why isn't he wearing his crown?"

Caroline stretches in bed still keeping the covers over her naked body. " Too many questions this early in the morning. I'll answer your questions if you give me that shirt and those shorts."

The twin girls nod and go and pick up the items Caroline pointed to. " Thank you."

Caroline manages to get the shirt on with out them seeing anything. She nudges Klaus in the side " Nik put this on."

Klaus still asleep mumbles " Usually you ask me to take something off not put on."

" Wake up and put this on we have company."

Klaus still has his eyes closed " Tell Tyler he's fired for being a creep."

Caroline smiles down at him she's glad she isn't the only one who thinks Tyler is a creep " No it's not Tyler wake up and look on my side of the bed."

Klaus opens his eyes and looks over at the two five year olds " Those are kids."

Caroline caress his face " It's a good thing your pretty."

Klaus glances up at her and she pecks him on the lips and hands him his boxers. " These kids have questions for us."

" This early in the morning."

" I know that's what I said."

" So what do they want to know."

"Why you are not wearing your crown and what's an heiress."

Klaus looks over at the twins again with sleepy eyes " It's too pointy to sleep in."

Caroline doesn't really know how to explain what an heiress is to them "My parents work with diamonds and when they leave this world I get their money and business well my brothers and I do."

" Do you have a crown?"

Klaus stretches in bed " Yes it's with the other Crown Jewels we only bring them out on special occasions."

" Is he your Prince Charming?"

Caroline looks over at the equally hungover shirtless prince " I guess so yeah."

The twins satisfied with their answers go to leave when Caroline leans up on her elbows " What are your names?"

" Lizzie and Josie."

They go past the table and see bottles of alcohol from last night " Is that soda?"

Both Caroline and Klaus jump out of the bed " Stop, that's poison the evil aunt who is trying to steal the kingdom sent it don't touch."

Both blondes sit on the couch still tired " Are you sure your a prince?"

" Yeah I'm pretty sure. Why?"

" You don't look like a prince."

Klaus looks over at Caroline with the same expression i am so done with these kids. " Ok... That's it come with me Josie and Lizzie in the palace."

 **Xxx**

Both blondes lead them out of the room a couple minutes later they find Tyler " We found these in our room. What part of security detail don't let anyone in didn't make any sense."

" What am I supposed to do with them?"

Klaus has his arm around Caroline's shoulders her head is on his shoulder they were out last night at a club with the others and didn't get in till late. " That's not our problem your the security try asking Alaric."

 **Xxx**

As they are walking back to their room Esther, Alaric and Ayana come out of the Queen and kings wing. " I see your not getting dressed today."

Caroline looks down she's just wearing one of Klaus shirts and Klaus is in his boxers. " We are but we were awoken by two five years olds who found there way into our room. And kept asking us questions."

" Your highness where are my children?"

" We left them with Mr. Lockwood who I am firing for being a terrible bodyguard. Plus he keeps staring at Caroline's breasts."

Esther looking up from her day planner Anya is holding " Niklaus you can't keep firing bodyguards. Your going to have to put up with him he's not hurting anyone."

" Mother he pulled a gun on Caroline."

" I will talk with him. And you and Caroline have that interview at 3 to properly announce your relationship."

Klaus groans he doesn't like talking to the press that's more Rebekah's thing. " Why do we have to do the interview we already told the nation we are dating. That's what the garden party was for."

Esther sighs and rubs her temple " Niklaus for the last time the garden party was for the people to meet us, shake our hand, and for us to mingle. I am still getting calls everyday a week later about what each of you did at the garden party. You made a fool of yourself and Caroline for your little performance last week."

 **Xxx**

After his mother leaves Klaus turns to Caroline " What do you want to do my love. Go back to bed, sex in the throne room, have a little vacation of our own, or go prepare hours before a interview neither of us want to do."

Caroline smiles up at him and kisses him and she wraps her legs around his waist and he begins walking to the throne room.

 **Xxx**

An hour later as they are coming out of the throne room with missed up hair Katherine comes around the corner " Oh honey don't you know sex in the throne room is so last week."

Caroline laughs and turns to her best friend "Meaning last week you and Elijah were in there."

"Right before I heard you were here. It's one of his favorite spots."

" I knew something was up when I saw you last week your hair was messed up You would never think that Elijah likes to get down in the throne room he's always so proper and gentlemanly."

Katherine smiles at her best friend " Yeah my Elijah is kinky which is why we work so well together. Also I want you to be my maid of honor."

Caroline squeals and throws her arms around Katherine's neck " OF course, I'm so excited."

 **Xxx**

They return to their room and the room is spotless "I see mother sent the housekeepers to clean the place up. I'm surprised she didn't lay out the clothes she wants us to wear for this ridiculous interview on the bed."

Caroline laughs and pulls him towards the bathroom.

 **Xxx**

 **Two hours later:**

Klaus and Caroline both showered and changed for the interview both of them don't want to do. Esther arranged for the interview to be in their bedroom on the couch.

For the interview Caroline choose a white sleeveless dress with a black beaded neckline that stops mid thigh and her thigh high boots there is a little gap between dress and boots. Klaus is just in black jeans and a dress shirt.

"Your highness it is a pleasure. Thank you for inviting me to the palace and sitting down with me."

Both Klaus and Caroline nod. "How long have you and Caroline been a couple?"

Klaus and Caroline are holding hands looking very civilized and proper looking very Royal, Caroline has her legs crossed at the ankles. " We have been together for five years."

"With both of you leading very public lives how did you manage to keep this a secret for this long."

Klaus and Caroline both look at each other before Klaus answers. " Being a prince and and an heiress you get a certain reputation that we are out of control, like to party a lot but when you would take pictures of us in the clubs dancing with each other it wasn't just because it was Tuesday and we were bored so we decided to go out. Whenever you took pictures of us we were on dates."

"Caroline you have two older brothers how do they feel about you dating England's most popular playboy?"

Caroline smiles at Klaus they came up with cover stories to hide their relationship from the public Klaus's was he was England's most popular playboy, hers was she was a ditzy partying heiress. " They are fine with it. Klaus, myself, my brothers, his siblings all grew up together. So when we started dating he was already accepted by my brothers."

"So after being together for five years is there wedding bells in the future? Caroline are you ready to become a princess?"

Caroline and Klaus share a look they've have never talked about marriage. " I'll let Klaus answer the first question but as for the second question if he asked me yes I would be ready to become a princess and if I had any questions I would ask Rebekah and Freya who I love like sisters."

Klaus looks down at their hands " Maybe some time in the future but right now we are just happy being together plus I don't want to take the spotlight away from my older brother and Katerina's upcoming nuptials."

"While we are on the topic of the upcoming nuptials of Prince Elijah and soon to be princess Katerina do you each have a role or are you guests."

Caroline smiles she is so happy for her best friend she couldn't be more proud of her. Katherine has been her best friend for as long as she can remember before her parents moved their children to the palace (Caroline's parents were friends with Mikael and Esther) Katherine was her next door neighbor. Katherine lived in the estate next to theirs and they would always play together. Then when Caroline and her brothers moved Katherine asked her parents if she could visit Caroline at the palace Katherine would visit three times a week and become friends with all the Mikaelsons.

" I'm the maid of honor"

"Best man."

"That was all the questions I had thank you for sitting down with me. I know you both are busy."

Caroline and Klaus nod and the reporter let's herself out.

 **Xxx**

Klaus leans his head back against the couch and Caroline lays her head on his shoulder " That went well even though we both hated it."

"I hate reporters."

Caroline looks up at him "What do you want to do Nik? Have a little vacation of our own, go tell your mom that the interview is done and that it went well and we didn't start a crisis, hangout with the others?"

" All I want to do is this."

Klaus leans down and passionately kisses her.


End file.
